The Princess of Music
by badass goddess
Summary: Harriet died protecting Cedric from the Killing Curse and was reborn in a different dimension as Tsunasora Sawada. When Tsuna is sealed, there is an unintended consequence that not even the Vongola could have predicted. The a moment in her life changed her life. Years later her life changes when she meets her home-tutor, Reborn. Also who is the singer, Sora Doragon.
1. Chapter 1

"HARRIET, NO!" Cedric yelled out in horror when Harriet was hit with the Killing Curse instead of him because she had pushed him out of the way. He went to rush over to Harriet's dead body but he was stunned and then tied to a tombstone.

Cedric was used to bring Voldemort back instead of Harriet like it was original planned to be. After Voldemort was revive, robed and summoned his Death Eaters, he went over to the dead Harriet. "Looks like I won and since you are dead, you won't get in my way anymore." He kicked her dead body and started laughing cruelly.

"Don't touch her!" Cedric yelled angrily at Voldemort as he glared at him.

Then Harriet's body started glowing brightly causing Voldemort to hiss out it pain before covering his eyes to shield his eyes from the bright light. Cedric and the other Death Eaters to also cover their eyes. Everyone stopped covering their eyes when the bright faded away and were shocked to see that Harriet was gone, body and all.

 **...**  
 **...**

Death and Lady Magic had summoned Harriet to them, soul, body and all. They have decided to send her away from this dimension and to another to be reborn.

Death and Lady Magic was angry when Harriet Potter died, protecting Cedric Diggory from the Killing Curse. They weren't angry at Harriet or Cedric but at Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore. Those two because they started all this and brought everyone in their little power battle. Death was angry at those two because of them, many people that aren't ready to die yet, have died and Lady Magic was angry at those two because they were abusing the magic that she gifted them and the magic in the world was getting hurt because of them.

Death and Lady Magic were more angry when Harriet died because all of this power battle between Albus and Tom. Tom had killed her parents and Albus being his manipulative self sent her to abusive relatives that hated magic and abused her all of her life because she had it. When Harriet Jamie Potter was born, she was chosen by Death and Lady Magic. Harriet was supposed to be the Mistress of Death and she was also the champion/chosen daughter of Lady Magic.

"She will become the Mistress of Death sooner then I thought." Death said as they summon their three Deathly Hallow to them before merging three object into Harriet's soul.

Lady Magic had a big orb of pure magic in her hands, the orb of pure magic is half of her magic. Lady Magic then merged the orb of pure magic into Harriet's soul. Both allowing Harriet to have her magic and other abilities in the dimension that she and Death is sending her and is also magical adopting Harriet, as her magical daughter.

"She will not remember her past life as Harriet Jamie Potter until something horrible happens to her to cause her to remember." Lady Magic said as she sealed Harriet Potter's memories away and Death nodded as they agree with her.

"Have a good and happy life in your new life, Little Sky." Both Death and Lady Magic sent Harriet's soul to the dimension(the Katekyo Hitman Reborn dimension) that they picked for her and got rid of her body, so no one can use it to bring her back to this dimension and away from her new life.

* * *

 **-KHR Dimension, October 14th-**

Nana was resting on a hospital bed in her hospital room, she had just given birth to hers and Iemitsu's newborn daughter. The doctor was just clearing and checking to see her baby girl was healthy and that there was nothing wrong with her.

The doctor walks into Nana's hospital bed with a pink bundle in his arms, he walks over to a weak but happy Nana and handed her, her daughter. "Congratulations Nana, you and Iemitsu have a perfectly healthy baby girl." He told her before he left the hospital room.

Nana smiled as she looked at her newborn daughter. She looked up when she heard the door open to see her husband, Iemitsu. "What are we going to name her?" Iemitsu asked as he walked over to his wife and newborn daughter.

"Her name is going to be Tsunasora Sawada." Nana said with a smile.

Iemitsu smiled at his wife. "That's a great name for our daughter."

Unknown seen by either Nana or Iemitsu, there was a weird mark on their daughter's chest, above her heart. It was a triangle with a circus in middle of the triangle and line coming down in the middle. The mark was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, the symbol of the Mistress of Death. The mark was there for a few minutes before faded away.

* * *

 **-Five years later, Tsuna age 5-**

It's been five years since Harriet Potter was reborn as Tsunasora Sawada. The day that Tsuna remembered her past life as Harriet Potter was the day she activated her Sky Flames and died when they along with her magic were sealed away. Today is the day that Iemitsu brought an old man (his boss), who had told Tsuna that she could call him 'Grandpa', along with his guards to the house.

Tsuna is in the back yard playing with her ball while Iemitsu and Timoteo were either watching her or talking to each other. Nana had just left to go to the shopping district to get some groceries.

She kicked her ball really hard which caused it to fly up in the tree and landed on a tree branch. She pouted for a few minutes before deciding to climb up on the tree to get her ball. She climbs up the tree before sitting on the tree branch that had her ball on it, she then grabbed her ball.

The tree branch that she was on, broke which caused her to start falling from the tree and falling down to the ground. She was then surrounded by pretty orange flames (Sky Flames) and her magic slows her descent to the ground. So she only ended up landing on the ground on her feet instead of hitting the ground hard, so she didn't get any injuries like a broken arm or leg like she would have gotten if she had hit the ground hard.

Tsuna went back to playing with her ball once she landed on the ground. She didn't notice the shocked faces of Iemitsu and Timoteo. But she did hear them start arguing in Italian but all she could hear was 'Sky Flames' and 'Seal'. Then she saw the old man kneeling in front of her and was holding out an orange flaming finger and it was moving closer to her. She went to back away because she knew that something bad would happen if it touched her forehead but he already touched her forehead with his flaming finger. After Timoteo placed the Flame Seal on Tsuna's Sky Flames, it also sealed away her magic.

Tsuna hear a click in her head, like something was being unlocked. Then she heard another click like something was being locked up. She felt like she couldn't breathe and soon blacked out.

Unknown to anyone was that Tsuna died when both her Sky Flames and magic were sealed but Iemitsu and Timoteo just thought she had passed out and was sleeping. Iemitsu took Tsuna to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed and covered her up before going back downstairs. A few minutes later, Nana was back from the shopping district.

Nana felt that something bad has happened while she went to the shopping district when she didn't see her daughter out in the back yard with Iemitsu and Timoteo. "Where is Tsu-chan?" Nana asked, the bad feeling not going away but she pushed it away for now.

"She tired herself out playing so I took her to her room and laid her down on her bed." Iemitsu told his wife, lying about Tsuna tiring herself out by playing.

"Oh, ok. Are you staying for lunch?" Nana asked her husband.

"No, we have to leave." Iemitsu said before kissing her before he, Timoteo and the others left. Nana sighed when her husband left with his boss and his boss' guards.

 **...**  
 **...**

When it came to sealing one Tsunasora Sawada, neither Iemitsu nor Timoteo could account for her magic. Perhaps, if they could have known, they would have chosen another path. If they had been aware of the consequences of their actions, the wrath of Tsuna's new family, her guardians and everyone else that will come to care about Tsuna.

Well it couldn't be said if their actions would go unchanged as it was. They did not know and wouldn't until years later.

They were arrogant men, thinking that they could do as they want and could do no wrong. They could not have guessed nor even entertained the notion that there would be consequences to their actions. And so Tsunasora Sawada was sealed as she had been in so many different realities across the multiverse.

However in this universe however, Tsuna has magic due to her soul being the reincarnation of a powerful witch. So she couldn't be prepared for how her soul would react to having her Sky Flames sealed away but also how her magic was also sealed away. So when her body gave out under the strain of her Sky Flames and magic being sealed away, Tsunasora Sawada died.

 **...**  
 **...**

Nana went up to Tsuna's bedroom to wake her up for dinner. When she went to wake up her daughter, she noticed that her daughter wouldn't wake up and that Tsuna wasn't breathing which caused a sick feeling in Nana's stomach. She rushed to get the phone and dialed Namimori Hospital, telling them what is wrong and them telling her that they will send an ambulance.

After Nana hung up the phone, she rushed over to her daughter's side and grabbed ahold of one of her hands. A few minutes later, she heard the ambulance's sirens going off and a few minutes later, Tsuna's bedroom door was slammed open by a female paramedic.

"It's going to be okay, Mrs. Sawada. We're here to help." The female paramedic said as she picked up Tsuna after getting permission to by Nana. Nana followed the paramedic down the stairs and out of the house. The female paramedic placed Tsuna on the gurney inside the ambulance as she and Nana got in the back and shut the door behind them. The ambulance then drove to Namimori Hospital.

Once the ambulance got to the hospital, the back door of the ambulance was open and the gurney that Tsuna was laying in was pulled out and rushed inside and to the emergency room. When Nana went to follow them, she was stopped by a nurse. "I'm sorry ma'am but you can't go in there, you have to stay here." The nurse told her.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**

 **The next few chapters will be about Tsuna's past/childhood. Please review, because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Death and Lady Magic were angry at Iemitsu and Timoteo for what they did to Tsuna that caused her to die so young in her new life. Lady Magic unsealed Tsuna's magic and unsealed half of her Sky Flames.

"I have unsealed her magic and half of her Sky Flames. But the other half of her Sky Flames are still sealed away. I couldn't take the full seal off of her." Lady Magic told Death, who nodded. "It's time to revive her but she will fear both Iemitsu and Timoteo since they are the cause of her dying. She will also get her memories of her past life as Harriet Potter." Death said before they revived Tsuna just as the doctors were able to call it.

* * *

 **-Namimori Hospital, E.R-**

The doctors don't know what has caused Tsunasora Sawada to stop breathing and die. And then they asked Nana what happened that could caused it, she didn't know either. The doctors then spend a few minutes trying to restart her heart and revive her but nothing was happening.

The doctors were about to call it, when it happened. The heart monitor started showing that Tsuna's heart was beating again before Tsuna let out a gasp of breath as her eyes shot opens and she started coughing.

After Tsuna was revived, she started remembering her past life as Harriet Potter. She remembered how she met Hagrid and how she found out that she is a witch. She remembered her first year of Hogwarts, how she meet and became friends with Ron and Hermione, the adventures that she and her two best friends had in first year. She then remembers her second, third and fourth years at Hogwarts, the adventures that she and her two best friends had in those three years over Hogwarts. She also remembered how both Hermione and Ron abandoned her in fourth year when her name came out of the goblet. She remembered how she died, she had died by the Killing Curse that Peter Pettigrew had casted towards Cedric, she had pushed Cedric out of the way and she was hit by the Killing Curse instead.

Tsuna could hear doctors asking if she was feeling okay but she didn't say anything. The memories of her past life was coming at once, which was too much and overwhelmed her, which caused her to pass out.

 **...**  
 **...**

In the waiting room, Nana was sitting down on one of the waiting room's chairs and she was nervous. She was very worried that she was going to lose her daughter and hoped her daughter was fine.

A doctor walked into the waiting room and walked over to Nana. "Mrs. Sawada?" He asked.

"Yes." Nana said as she stood up from the chair. "How is Tsuna?"

"She is fine now but she is unconscious." The doctor told the worried Nana. Nana sighed in relief. "Tsuna did die because she couldn't breathe. It's a miracle that she is alive right now. We tried to restart her heart to revive her but nothing happened. We were about to call it when it happened, her heart started again and she was alive. It really is miracle that she is alive."

Nana put her hands over her mouth as she let out a sob. She knew whatever happened to her daughter, it had something to do with Iemitsu, since Tsuna was perfectly fine when she had left to go to the shopping district but when she came back, her daughter wasn't breathing. If the miracle of Tsuna reviving didn't happen then she knew that she would have lost her daughter for good. She blames for Iemitsu this, for has happened to her daughter and she will never forgive him for it.

"So can I see her?" Nana asked. She needed to see her daughter to know that she was fine herself.

"Sure. We already moved her to a hospital room." The doctor leads Nana out of the waiting room and to Tsuna's hospital room. He opens the door of the hospital room to let Nana in. "We don't know when she will awoke up but once she does, we want to keep her, here for a week to make sure nothing happens." The doctor then left.

Nana walked into her daughter's hospital room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the hospital bed that her daughter was laying on and sat down on the chair by the bed. She then grabbed ahold of one of her daughter's hands. "Please wake up soon, Tsu-chan." She said.

 **...**  
 **...**

When Tsuna opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness and she wondered where she was and if she was dead. Then there was a flash of light which causes her to cover her eyes to shield them from the light. When the light faded away, she moved her hands from her eyes to see that she was in a beautiful meadow.

"Your not dead. You're just unconscious having being revived after you died due to having your magic being sealed away with your Sky Flames." A female voice said. And the voice was similar to her own.

Tsuna looks up to where the voice came from to see a 15 year old girl with black hair and bright emerald green eyes. "Who are you and where am I?" She asked the greed eyed teen.

"I'm your past self, Harriet Jamie Potter and we are in your mindscape." Harriet told her new life self with a small smile.

"So why am I here?"

"Before you wake up, we need to merge together."

"What will happen when we merge together? Will my appearance change? Will my personality change?" Tsuna asked. She was a little scared that her appearance and personality would change once she and her past self would merge together.

"I don't know what will happen after we merge together. All I do know is that we will get stronger once we merge together.."

"Ok, I'm ready. How do we do this?"

"Hold out your hands out in front of you and palms facing towards me." Harriet told her as she also holds her hands out in front of her with her palms facing towards Tsuna.

Tsuna holds her hands out in front of her with her palms facing towards her past self. Both Harriet and Tsuna's hands started glowing before their hands touched. Soon Harriet's whole body then started glowing, she then slowly started disappearing as the merging were happening and she was being sucked into her new self.

"What's happening? Why are you fading away?" Tsuna asked, a little freaked out.

"Don't worry, what is happening is supposed to happen. The merging is starting and I'm slowly being sucked into you as we merge together."

Tsuna calmed down after that, 30 minutes later Harriet was fully sucked into her and they have fully merged together.

 **...**  
 **...**

It's been three days since Tsuna was brought to Namimori Hospital due to what happened to her. The day that Tsuna woke up, it was during the visitation, so Nana was there when she woke up.

Tsuna slowly opened it her eyes, she looked down to one of her arms to see that she has a IV in her. Se then looked around to see that she is in a hospital room and saw her mother, Nana, sitting on the chair close to her hospital bed and was reading a book. "Mama." She called out in her weak voice.

Nana's head shot up from her book that she was reading when she heard her daughter's weak voice. She looked to her daughter in the hospital bed to see that Tsuna was finally awake. Nana quickly got up from the chair and rushed over to her daughter.

"I'm glad that you're finally awake Tsu-chan." Nana told her daughter as she gently hugs her daughter to her and she felt her daughter weakly hugging her back. A few minutes later, they pulled away from their hug.

"How long was I out?" Tsuna really wanted to know how long she was unconscious.

"You have been unconscious for three days, sweetie." Nana then pushes a button that is by her daughter's hospital bed.

A few minutes later, a male doctor came into the room to see that Tsuna was finally awake.

The male doctor smiled at Tsuna. "Hello Miss Sawada, I'm Dr. Sato. And I'm glad to finally see that your awake after being unconscious for three days." Dr. Sato said before he started checking on her. "Well you're doing better but we are going to keep you here for a week just make sure that your fine after everything happened." Dr. Sato nodded at Nana before leaving the hospital room.

Nana then looks over to her daughter and noticed some differences in her appearance. Tsuna still has her normal caramel-brown hair but now has black highlights and her eyes has changed from brown to bright emerald green. _'What happened to Tsuna's hair and eyes? Why did they change?'_ Nana thought in confusion and wonder. She decided she would ask her daughter later.

* * *

 **-A month later-**

It's been a month since Tsuna woke up after she had merged with her past self. And a week of being stuck in the hospital, she was finally able to leave and go back home with her mother. She was able to go to school, everyone at school told her that they were glad that she was out of the hospital and was better, while most of them meant, there were others aka her bullies that didn't really mean it but said it, so they wouldn't get in trouble.

When she merged with past self, her appearance changed. Her hair is still caramel-brown but it has black highlights and her eyes had changed from brown to bright emerald green. Her personality changed a little to fit, she now has the aura of a leader and she still has the trait of saving people thing that she got when she merged with her past self.

Also over the month, Tsuna noticed that she has trust issues with adults minus her mother because what her so called father and the old man did to her and because of the abuse in her past life by her past self's relatives.

When Nana asked Tsuna why her appearance and personality changed. Tsuna told her mother that she is the reincarnation of a teenage witch named Harriet Potter, who had died protecting a friend. She told her mother that when she was unconscious for three days, she was merging with her past self which is why some of appearance and personality had changed.

Nana was shocked when her daughter told her that she was a reincarnation and didn't believe her daughter at first until Tsuna proved what she was saying was the truth by showing her some of her magic.

 **...**  
 **...**

Tsuna was in her bedroom, practicing her magic with the spells that she remembers from her past life. She was done practicing all the spells that she knew, she wanted to learn all the spells that she was supposed to learn at Hogwarts. She then remembered that she had two bonds with two house-elves in her old dimension, Dobby and Winky.

She remembered she had bonded with Dobby in her second year after freeing him from Lucius and remembered she had bonded with Winky when Dobby brought the drunk female house-elf to her and she had bonded with her.

"Dobby! Winky!" Tsuna called for her two house-elves.

 **-HP Dimension, Hogwarts Kitchen-**

Dobby and Winky haven't been doing good after they had lost their mistress in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and refused to be bonded to any other wizard or witch. They also refused to talk to Ron and Hermione because of their abandonment to their mistress when her name came out of the goblet, when they knew their mistress didn't put her name in because their mistress didn't want to be in the stupid tournament.

They also aren't taking orders from Albus Dumbledore even though they are working at Hogwarts. They stopped taking orders from him, when they overheard him talking to himself about him losing his pawn, which happened to be their mistress. They also overheard his plans for their mistress if she hadn't have died in the tournament.

 **"Dobby! Winky!"** The heard their mistress voice as she calls to them.

Dobby and Winky looked at each other in shock and happiness. They were shocked to hear their mistress summoning them when she is supposed to be dead but they were also happy because if their mistress was summoning them that means that she is either alive or she had been reincarnated and finally remembers her past life.

"Come on Winky, our mistress is summoning us." Dobby said and Winky nodded with a big smile. They then apparated out of Hogwarts and to where their mistress is.

 **-KHR Dimension, Tsuna's bedroom-**

A few minutes after Tsuna calls to summon her house-elves from her past life, Dobby and Winky apparated into her room. Tsuna smiled when she saw Dobby and Winky.

Dobby and Winky saw a 5 year old girl, who has caramel-brown hair with black highlight and her bright emerald green eyes. When they saw her eyes and felt her magic, they knew this little girl is their mistress reincarnated. "Young Mistress Hari." They both said with big smiles.

"My name in this dimension is Tsunasora but Tsuna for short. I have missed you, Dobby, Winky." Tsuna told them with a big smile.

"We have missed you two, young mistress." Dobby said with Winky nodding her head in agreement.

"Well I need you two to do something for me? I need The Standard Books of Spells for grade 5, grade 6 and grade 7. One of you can go get the books while the other can stay here with me to make sure I don't disappear again. Can you do that?"

"Of course, anything for our young mistress." Winky said, wanting to do anything for her young mistress. She then apparated away to get the books that her young mistress needs. 30 minutes, Winky was back with a bag in her arms that had the three books. "Here you go, young mistress." Winky hands the bag to Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled at Winky and patted her on the head, telling her that she did great. Winky beamed up at her mistress. "Oh, you and Dobby don't have to call me mistress. You two can call me by my name like you did in our old dimension."

"Okay, Tsuna." Both the house-elves said with big smiles on their faces.

 **...**  
 **...**

Later on that day, Tsuna introduced her mother to her two house-elves and told her that she had bonded with them in her past life. Nana gave the two house-elves the attic and told them that they could do anything with it.

Nana was also a little happy to have them to help her take care of the house and stuff. She was more happy when Tsuna gave them the ability to change into a human form so they could fit in more.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**

 **Tsuna has merged with her past self and finally woke up from being unconscious. Also Dobby and Winky is reunited with their mistress.**

 **Please review, because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Tsuna, age 7-**

It was the weekend and since there was no school, a 7 year old Tsuna decided to walk around Namimori. She then sees one of her bullies, bullying a 4 year old girl. "What do you think you're doing, Ami?" She growled out as she stalked over to them.

Ami glared at Tsuna, one of her victims of her bullying. "What does it look like I am doing, Dame-Tsuna? I'm teaching this little girl her place."

"She is 5 years younger then you, Ami. So stop bullying little girls that haven't done anything to you."

"Oh what if I don't want too, Dame-Tsuna? What are you going to do to stop me? Oh nothing because you're too scared to do anything to me." Ami sneered at Tsuna. "If you are too scared to stop me bullying you, you are going to be too scared to stop me bullying little girls like her." Ami looks at the 4 year old girl.

"Oh really now." Tsuna purred out with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Her eyes then started glowing a bright killing curse green while the background darkens and her hair floats ominously with untold power. "There is only one reason why I don't stop you from bullying me. And that is because being bullied doesn't bother me and not because I'm scared of you or the other bullies. But I will do something if you or any other bullies, bully little children who doesn't deserve it."

Ami was slowly backing up when she saw Tsuna's eyes started glowing a bright green while the background darkens and her hair floats ominously with untold power. She then turns away before running away from there, scared at what Tsuna could do to her.

Once Ami was gone Tsuna's eyes stopped glowing, the background went back to normal and her hair stopped floating and went back down. She then turned to the little girl, who shaking in fear, she knelt in front of the little girl. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, miss." The little girl said as she looked into the kind emerald green eyes.

"I'm Tsunasora Sawada but you can call me Tsuna. What's your name, sweetie?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm Rini. Thank you for saving me from the bully, Tsuna." Rini said before she lunged toward her and hugged her as she started crying.

"Shh, it's okay. The mean girl is gone and she is not going to hurt you again, I'll make sure of it."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, I'll protect you from her if she ever comes back."

"Thank you, Tsuna-nee." Rini said before she pulled away from Tsuna.

Tsuna wiped the tears off of her cheeks and gave her a smile. "Where are your parents, I'm sure they're worried about you."

"I don't have parents, I'm an orphan. I live at Namimori Orphanage and have all of my life."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I'm sure the caretaker of the orphanage is worried about you. So how about I take you back to the orphanage." Tsuna told her.

"Okay." Rini said.

Tsuna got up from the ground, grabbed Rini's hand before taking her back to Namimori Orphanage.

 **...**  
 **...**

Once Tsuna and Rini got to the orphanage, they went inside to see a worried caretaker. The caretaker is a woman in her 30s with dark red hair and bright blue eyes.

"RINI!" The caretaker yelled out in relief when she saw her and rushed over before pulling the 4 year old girl into her arms. "I was so worried about you when you run out of the orphanage."

"I'm sorry for running out of the orphanage, Hikari. But I made a new friend, her name is Tsuna." Rini said before she looked over to Tsuna. "She saved me from a bully that was older then me."

Hikari looked to where Rini was looking to see a 7 year old girl with caramel-brown hair with black highlights and bright emerald green eyes. "Thank you for saving and bring Rini back to the orphanage, Miss Tsuna." Hikari said with a big smile.

"It's no problem. I don't like seeing others being hurt and I'm happy to help anyone in trouble." Tsuna told her with a kind smile. "But why did Rini run out of the orphanage?"

Hikari sighed. "Her best friend was adopted today which upset Rini."

"Hikari, can Tsuna-nee stay for a few hours?" Rini asked, ignoring what Hikari and Tsuna were talking about.

"Sure but only if Tsuna wants too."

Rini turned to Tsuna with hopeful eyes. "Tsuna-nee can you stay here for a few hours to hang out with me?"

Tsuna smiled at Rini. "Sure, I'll stay with you for a few hours." After she said that, Rini squealed in excitement and happiness before grabbing Tsuna's hand and pulling her towards the back yard.

 **...**  
 **...**

Tsuna spent a few hours spending time and playing little games with Rini. She then noticed that it was getting dark and that she needs to get home. "Rini-chan, I need to go since it's getting dark." She told Rini.

"Okay, Tsuna-nee. But you will be back tomorrow right?" Rini asked with hopeful eyes

Tsuna smiled at Rini. "Of course I will."

"Okay. Bye, Tsuna-nee." Rini smiled as she waved by to Tsuna before running back into the orphanage.

Tsuna just smiled before she left the orphanage and went back to her house. When she got home, her mother asked her where she was. Tsuna told her mother what happened and that she was at Namimori Orphanage spending time with a 4 year old girl named Rini. Nana was so proud of her daughter, protecting and saving a little girl from a bully.

* * *

 **-A few months later-**

It's been a few months since Tsuna met Rini and she has been going to Namimori Orphanage to visit her, over these few months the other little children has got closer to her. Sometimes she would play small game with Rini and the others, while sometimes she would sing for them.

Also after the whole thing with Ami happened, some of her smart bullies started to leave her alone, Tsuna guess that Ami told them what happened. Her more stupid bullies either didn't listen to what Ami had told them or just ignored it, not believing Ami at what she told them about her.

 **...**  
 **...**

Tsuna didn't want to have lunch in the lunch room with everyone, so she went up to the roof to eat her lunch and be alone for now. She is eating her lunch which is a sandwich, a few slices of apples, some chips and a soda. After she was done eating her lunch, she put her lunch bag back into her school bag.

There was still some time until it was time for her next class. So she decided that she would sing one of her new songs. She stood up from where she is seating before she started singing.

 **Watch all the flowers**  
 **Dance with the wind**  
 **Listen to snowflakes**  
 **Whisper your name**  
 **Feel all the wonder**  
 **Lifting your dreams**  
 **You can fly**  
 **(Fly).**

Kyouya was going up to the roof, he was now in front of the door to the roof when he heard a beautiful voice singing. To him the voice sounded like an angel. He opened the door to see Tsunasora Sawada walking around the roof as she sings.

 **Fly to who you are**  
 **Climb upon your star**  
 **You believe you'll find your wings**  
 **Fly**  
 **To your heart.**

 **Touch every rainbow**  
 **Painting the sky**  
 **Look at the magic**  
 **Glide through your life**  
 **A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night**  
 **You can fly.**

Tsuna then uses her magic to raise her a little high in the air before gently going back down to the floor of the roof. Unknown to her, is that she is being watched by the Demon Perfect, Kyouya Hibari.

 **Fly to who you are**  
 **Climb upon your star**  
 **You believe you'll find your wings**  
 **Fly.**

 **Everywhere you go**  
 **Your soul will find a home**  
 **You'll be free to spread your wings**  
 **Fly**  
 **You can fly**  
 **To your heart**  
 **(Fly, fly).**

Tsuna uses her magic to raise her into the air once again but she stays up in the air as she sings.

 **Rise to the heights of all you can be**  
 **(Fly, Fly)**  
 **Soar on the hope of marvelous things.**

Her magic then gently sets her back down on the floor of the roof.

 **Fly to who you are**  
 **Climb upon your star**  
 **You believe you'll find your wings**  
 **Fly.**

 **Everywhere you go**  
 **Your soul will find a home**  
 **You'll be free to spread your wings**  
 **Fly**  
 **You can fly**  
 **To your heart.**

 **(Selena Gomez: Fly To My Heart).**

Tsuna smiled after she was done singing. She love and is into music in both in this life and her past life. She loved how she could make anyone smile or happy with her music.

She jumped a little when she heard a boy speak behind her. "Wao, you are a good singer, Little Kitten." She quickly turned around to face the boy that is behind her only to freeze when she saw the Demon Perfect, Kyouya Hibari.

"H-Hibari-sempai!" Tsuna yelped out in shock.

"Why are you up here, Little Kitten?" Kyouya asked as he walked closer to her. "I'll bite you to death if is something stupid."

"I came up here to eat alone. The lunch room was just too loud for me."

Kyouya could understood what she meant, he hates being crowded. "Fine. You can come up here if you are being crowded by the other herbivores."

 **...**  
 **...**

It's been a few weeks since Kyouya found Tsuna singing on the roof at the school. After that they became close since they hang out on the roof to get away from everyone in school and Kyouya makes her sing for him.

They became closer when Kyouya found out that Tsuna knew how to fight when he found her beating a male that was trying to kidnap her. After she was done beating the would-be kidnapper , Kyouya then went after him for thinking that he could just kidnap his Little Kitten.

After all that, Kyouya and Tsuna would some time spar with each other. Which made them closer, making them best-friends.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. I also don't own the song or lyrics. I do own my OCs Rini and Hikari.**

 **Well Tsuna saved an orphan girl named Rini from one of her old bullies and is going to the orphanage to visit her and the other children. She and Kyouya are close to each other, so close that they are best friends.**

 **Please review, because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

The day that Tsuna ended up meeting Kyouya's uncle, Fon, was the day that her so called father was coming to visit her and her mother. Nana didn't want her daughter at the house while Iemitsu was there, because she knew her daughter feared him and because she didn't want her daughter anywhere near him after what he did to her two years.

Tsuna was in the living room and was watching TV, when the house phone started ringing. She looked up to see her mother coming into the living room and answered the phone. A few minutes later, Nana hung up the phone and had an angry look on her face.

"Mama?" Tsuna asked. She knew that whoever was on the phone, angered her mother. "Who was on the phone?"

"Tsuna, that _man_ is coming here to 'visit' us." Nana said and saw fear flash in her daughter's eyes. "Don't worry sweetie, I will not let _him_ anywhere near you. I will think of a place for you to stay until _he_ is gone. Why don't you go to the park or the orphanage to see Rini."

Tsuna nodded before she got off the couch, sent up to her bedroom to grabbed her bag that has her sketchbook, color pencils, normal pencils and her songbook. After she got her bag, she went back downstairs before leaving the house and going to the park.

 **...**  
 **...**

Tsuna was sitting on a bench in the park with her sketchbook on her lap and she was drawing. Kyouya found her an hour later and saw that she was unhappy. Which angered him because someone was upsetting his Little Kitten and it also generally meant several fools would soon be bitten to death in short order for bothering his Little Kitten.

"What is wrong, Little Kitten." Kyouya demanded. He wanted to know who has upset his Little Kitten. While he is violent with others, he wasn't like that with his Little Kitten. She was different then all the other herbivores since she doesn't crowd him.

"That _man_ is coming to Namimori to 'visit'. Mama doesn't want me at the house when he gets there and is trying to figure out where I can stay until he leaves." Tsuna told her best-friend as she stopped drawing.

Kyouya became angry when he heard that, that _man_ was going to be back in town. The _man_ that dared to hurt his Little Kitten so much that she fears him. Oh yes, he knew what had happened to his Little Kitten when she was 5 years old because she had told him when they became close.

He became more protective over his Little Kitten when she told him what her so called father did to cause her to die even though she was revived. He had decided that he was to keep her safe from all the herbivores and fake carnivores that would want to hurt his Little Kitten. He had decided this, months ago that she was his to care for and protect.

If any herbivores or fake carnivores dared to harm his Little Kitten, then he will bite them to death. Needless to say that Kyouya takes great pleasure in biting anyone to death who was foolish enough to harm or say anything bad about his Little Kitten in his hearing or the hearing of his growing force of his group of almost carnivores, who has submitted to his rule.

The group quickly learned certain rules that were to be followed no matter what or they would be bitten to death by Kyouya.

 **One: When presenting reports do it in small groups of less than three.**  
 **Two: Do not interrupt Kyouya while he is napping or spending time with Tsuna-hime.**  
 **Three: Tsuna-hime is to always be protected no matter what and if she's not, then Kyouya will bite you to death.**

Anyone who doesn't abide by those rules are bitten to death in short order.

Kyouya called Nana without even thinking about it. He knew that his Little Kitten would be safe while she stayed with him at the Hibari Manor and he knew that if Iemitsu entered his territory, looking for his Little Kitten, then he would be bitten to death by Kyouya himself.

Nana told Kyouya that she would pack a bag for Tsuna and have either Dobby or Winky bring it to the Hibari Manor. After that they hung up and Kyouya took Tsuna to his home, where her suitcase bag was already in the guest room where she would be staying in.

 **...**  
 **...**

Kyouya and Tsuna are in the back yard, under the hugest tree out there. Tsuna head is in his lap as she curls close to him and he is running one of his hands through her hair which is causing her to purr like a happy kitten.

"How adorably cute." A male voice said.

Kyouya almost jumped up with tonfas in hand but he didn't because his Little Kitten had fallen asleep against him and he doesn't want to wake her up.

Kyouya glares at the one that was interrupting his time with his Little Kitten. "What are you doing here?" He hissed out. He then felt his Little Kitten stirring meaning that she was waking up.

Tsuna sits up after she woke up from her nap and squeaked in surprise. Unknown to her is that her eyes were glowing green with her magic to see past the curse on him.

It was a man, who looks disturbingly like Kyouya save for the long braid and serene looking eyes. He was wearing some sort of Chinese robe in bright red and had an equally red pacifier around his neck which glowed for a minute before the glow faded away. But after she blinked, her eyes were back to normal and she saw a baby form of the man that she had just saw.

"I just came to see what your parents were saying was true. That you actually made a friend that is a girl." The baby said while he looked at Tsuna. He had seen Tsuna's eyes glowing a bright unnatural green and saw that she had looked up to what his original height was before the curse.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes at the fake baby. He didn't want him anywhere near him or his Little Kitten, he also didn't like how he was interrupting his time with his Little Kitten.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked the non-baby.

"Oh I'm sorry, miss. My name is Fon. I'm Kyouya's uncle as much as he hates to admit it."

Tsuna smiled at the non-baby. "It's nice to meet you, Fon-san. My name is Tsunasora Sawada but you can call me Tsuna."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Tsuna-chan." Fon said with his serene smile.

Kyouya growled out. "Annoying pint-sized carnivore."

 **-A week later-**

It's been a week since Iemitsu came to Namimori to visit and since Tsuna meet Kyouya's uncle, Fon. Fon found out over the week that Tsuna fears her father because he did something that ended up killing her for a few minutes but was revived.

Fon also spent the week teaching Tsuna how to fight. Though he and Kyouya were shocked to find out that she is a natural at hand-to-hand. Kyouya's grin is extra vicious as he realized his Little Kitten could possibly be a tiger or any other predatory cat.

Fon makes bets with his sister on how long it would take for Kyouya to realize his feelings for his Little Kitten before making it known to her.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**

 **I don't know the name of Kyouya's mother, so I gave her one.** **Please review, because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Tsuna, age 10-**

Tsuna is in her bedroom, sitting on her bed with her songbook in her lap as she writes in it. She then hears someone knocking on her bedroom door. "Come in." Tsuna called out as she looks up from her songbook to see her mother opening the door and coming into her bedroom.

"Hey, Tsu-chan. I need to talk to you about something important." Nana said as she walked over to her daughter and sat down on her bed. When she saw her daughter nod for her to continue. "You know that I have been dating Tsuyoshi Yamamoto for a two years now. Well he had proposal to me last night and I said yes."

Tsuna was happy when her mother had told her that she was dating again, a year after she had got a divorce with that _man_. She even remembers the day that she meet her mother's boyfriend and his son.

 **A 7 year old Tsuna was sitting on the couch in the living room with a sketchbook in her laps as she was drawing.**

 **Nana walked into the living room with a big smile and sat down on the couch by her daughter. "Hey, Tsu-chan. I need to tell you something." Nana told her daughter.**

 **"What is it, Mama?" Tsuna asked as she closed her sketchbook and looked at her mother.**

 **"Well you know that I have been dating someone for these few months, right?" Nana asked her daughter. When her daughter nodded her head, she contunited. "Well I want you to meet him and his son. I also want them to meet you. So they are going to be coming over tonight for dinner."**

 **"That's great, Mama. I can't wait to meet them."**

 **Nana smiled after Tsuna said that. She then got up from the couch before going back into the kitchen.**

 **...  
...**

 **Tsuna was helping her mother setting the dinning table when there was a knock on the front door. "I'll go answer the door while you finish setting the table." Nana told her daughter, who nodded. She then left the dining room to answer the door.**

 **Tsuna then finished setting the table. a few minutes later, her mother came back into the dining room with a man and a boy at the same as her. She knew who the boy is since she goes to school with him, Takeshi Yamamoto, she also knew that he is the baseball star of the school.**

 **"Tsuyoshi, Takeshi. This is my daughter, Tsunasora but she likes to be called Tsuna. Tsuna this is Tsuyoshi, the man that I have been dating and this is his son, Takeshi." Nana introducing all them of them to each other.**

 **"It's nice to meet you, Tsuyoshi-san, Takeshi-san." Tsuna said with a smile.**

 **Tsuyoshi and Takeshi smiled back at Tsuna. "It's also nice to meet you, Tsuna-chan. Your mother has told me a lot about you." Tsuyoshi told her. "It's nice to see you outside of school, Tsuna-hime." Takeshi said with a big smile.**

 **Then all of them sat down at the dining table and started eating the dinner. They got to know each, they joked around and laughed. They looked like a real family.**

Tsuna looked at her nervous mother. "That's great, Mama. I happy for you and Tsuyoshi-san." She told her mother with a bright smile. "And over the two years since I meet him, I have started seeing him as a father figure and Takeshi as an old brother figure."

Nana smiled at her daughter. She was glad that her daughter was happy that she was going to get married Tsuyoshi. She was also happy that Tsuna sees Tsuyoshi as a father figure and Takeshi as an old brother figure.

* * *

 **-A few months later-**

Today is Nana and Tsuyoshi's wedding. Tsuna is sitting by both Takeshi and Kyouya as she watch her mother walk down to the alter in a beautiful white wedding dress.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The Reverend said. "They have decided to stick with traditional vows, so Tsuyoshi, if you will repeat after me."

Tsuyoshi smiled at Nana. "I, Tsuyoshi, take you, Nana to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." He then pushes the golden ring on her left ring finger.

Nana smiled at Tsuyoshi. "I, Nana, take you, Tsuyoshi to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." She then pushes the golden ring on his left ring finger.

The Reverend smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tsuyoshi, you may kiss the bride."

Tsuyoshi smiled as he leaned down and kissed Nana and she kissed him back. Tsuna was smiling as she clapped with everyone else.

 **...**  
 **...**

It was now the Wedding Reception and Tsuna was on the stage with the microphone in her hand. "I'm going to sing a song that I wrote for my Mother and new Father. I hope you like it."

Music started playing and Tsuna smiled at her mother and new father before she started singing the song that she wrote for them.

 **Heart beats fast**  
 **Colors and promises**  
 **How to be brave?**  
 **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**  
 **But watching you stand alone**  
 **All of my doubt**  
 **Suddenly goes away somehow.**

 **One step closer.**

Takeshi was shocked to find out that his new sister could sing this amazing. Tsuyoshi was also shock to find out that his new daughter could sing this good.

 **I have died every day waiting for you**  
 **Darling, don't be afraid**  
 **I have loved you for a thousand years**  
 **I'll love you for a thousand more.**

 **Time stands still**  
 **Beauty in all she is**  
 **I will be brave**  
 **I will not let anything take away**  
 **What's standing in front of me**  
 **Every breath**  
 **Every hour has come to this.**

 **One step closer.**

 **I have died every day waiting for you**  
 **Darling, don't be afraid**  
 **I have loved you for a thousand years**  
 **I'll love you for a thousand more.**

 **And all along I believed I would find you**  
 **Time has brought your heart to me**  
 **I have loved you for a thousand years**  
 **I'll love you for a thousand more.**

Nana had happy tears in her eyes as she watches and listens as her daughter sings this song for her and Tsuyoshi.

"I love you." Tsuyoshi whispered in Nana's ears.

"I love you." Nana whispered back to Tsuyoshi.

 **One step closer**  
 **One step closer.**

 **I have died every day waiting for you**  
 **Darling, don't be afraid**  
 **I have loved you for a thousand years**  
 **I'll love you for a thousand more.**

 **And all along I believed I would find you**  
 **Time has brought your heart to me**  
 **I have loved you for a thousand years**  
 **I'll love you for a thousand more.**

 **(A Thousand Years by Christina Perri).**

After Tsuna was done singing and the music stopped playing, everyone started clapping. Tsuna smiled before she placed the microphone back on it's stand before getting off the stage and went over to her parents.

"Did you like it?" Tsuna asked shyly.

"We loved it." Tsuyoshi told his new daughter as he pulled her to him and hugged her. He smiled when she hugged him back.

A few minutes later, they pulled away from the hug and Tsuna ran over to Takeshi to talk to him. Tsuyoshi and Nana smiled as they watch their children talking and acting like siblings.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. I also don't own the song or lyrics of A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**

 **Well Nana and Tsuyoshi got married. Tsuna has a new father and a new brother. Please review, because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Tsuna, age 11-**

"Mama, Papa, I'm going to the orphanage to see Rini and the others." Tsuna called out as she walked down the stairs. A few months after her mother and her new father got married, she finally called Tsuyoshi, 'Papa'.

"Okay, sweetie." Nana called out to her daughter from the kitchen.

"Well I'm also leaving, how about I walk you to the orphanage?" Tsuyoshi asked as he walked over to his step-daughter.

"Okay, Papa."

Tsuyoshi and Tsuna then left the house and started walking to the Namimori Orphanage.

 **...**  
 **...**

Once they got to the orphanage, Tsuyoshi gave Tsuna a goodbye hug. "See you later at home, Tsuna." He said as he pulled away from the hug.

"See you later at home, Papa." Tsuna told her father before she went inside the orphanage.

Hikari smiled when she saw Tsuna walk into the orphanage. "Rini and the others are in the backyard waiting for you." She told her.

Tsuna ran outside to the backyard while called out to caretaker of the orphanage. "Thanks Hikari."

Rini and the others run over to Tsuna when they saw her come out of the orphanage and out in the backyard. "Tsuna-nee!" They yelled out as they tackled to Tsuna to the ground.

Tsuna laughed and so did the children. A few minutes later, Rini and the others got off of Tsuna, so she could get up.

"Do you want me to sing you guys a song?"

"Yes!" All of the younger children yelled out in excitement.

 **Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself**  
 **Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone**  
 **It's easy to feel like you don't need help**  
 **But it's harder to walk on your own.**

A man around the age of 20 to 21 was walking by Namimori Orphanage when he heard a beautiful voice singing and that it was coming from the orphanage. The man has dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes and is wearing a suit.

This man's name Nagisa and he is the scout for the Rainbow Star Recording Label. Nagisa walked into the orphanage and over to Hikari.

 **You'll change inside**  
 **When you realize.**

 **The world comes to life**  
 **And everything's bright**  
 **From beginning to end**  
 **When you have a friend**  
 **By your side**  
 **That helps you to find**  
 **The beauty you are**  
 **When you open your heart**  
 **And believe in**  
 **The gift of a friend.**

"Excuse me Miss but who is that singing?" Nagisa asked. "And where is the one singing?

 **The gift of a friend.**

"That is Tsunasora or Tsuna, she comes here to sing to the young orphans." Hikari told him. "She is outside in backyard with the young orphans."

 **Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared**  
 **There through the highs and the lows.**

 **Someone to count on, someone who cares**  
 **Beside you wherever you go.**

Nagisa walked outside to the backyard to see a 11 year old girl with caramel-brown hair with black highlights and bright green eyes singing to the young orphans with a big smile. He could tell that she was happy to sing to the orphans because it makes them happy.

 **You'll change inside**  
 **When you realize.**

 **The world comes to life**  
 **And everything's bright**  
 **From beginning to end**  
 **When you have a friend**  
 **By your side**  
 **That helps you to find**  
 **The beauty you are**  
 **When you open your heart**  
 **And believe in**  
 **The gift of a friend.**

 **When your hope crashes down**  
 **Shattering to the ground**  
 **You, you feel all alone**  
 **When you don't know which way to go**  
 **There's no signs leading you home**  
 **You're not alone.**

 **The world comes to life**  
 **And everything's bright**  
 **From beginning to end**  
 **When you have a friend**  
 **By your side**  
 **That helps you to find**  
 **The beauty you are**  
 **When you open your heart**  
 **And believe in**  
 **When you believe in.**

 **When you believe in**  
 **The gift of a friend**

 **(Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato).**

The young orphans clapped and cheered after Tsuna was done singing. "You were amazing as always, Tsuna-nee." Rini said to her and the other orphans' big sister figure.

Nagisa also clapped. "The little one is right. You were amazing." He said as he stepped a little closer.

Tsuna quickly turned around while keeping the young orphans behind her. She narrowed her eyes at the man. "Who are you and why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm Nagisa, I work as a scout for the Rainbow Star Recording Label and I'm here because I heard you singing." He told her. He then took a card out of his suit jacket and handed it to Tsuna. "I would like you to become a singer for the Rainbow Star Recording Label. What do you say, kid?"

Tsuna looked at card before looking back at Nagisa. "Can I think about it and talk to my parents about it before I make my choice?"

"Sure, just call the number on the card when you have made your choice." After Nagisa said that, he left.

 **...**  
 **...**

Nana, Tsuyoshi, Takeshi and Tsuna were in the dining room eating dinner room when Tsuna decided to bring up about the scout of a recording label that wants her to be a singer.

"So a scout from a music recording label came to the orphanage when he heard me singing and offered me to be a singer for a recording label called the Rainbow Star Recording Label." Tsuna said before taking another bite of her dinner.

"Really, that's great Tsu-chan." Nana told her daughter, excited.

"Yes, Nana is right. What did you tell the scout?"

"That's great Tsuna-hime." Takeshi said as he smiled at his little sister.

"Well I told the scout that I would think about it and talk to my parents about it before making a choice. So what do you think, should I become a singer for the recording label?"

"Well me and Tsuyoshi will support you if you want to become a singer, Tsu-chan."

"Yes I agree with Nana, we will support you if you want to become a singer."

"I think it would be amazing if my little sister becomes a famous singer."

Tsuna smiled at her family. "Thanks guys. I think I will call the scout to tell him that I chose to become a singer." Tsuna said as she got up from her seat and hugged her mother, father and brother.

 **...**  
 **...**

After dinner, Tsuna is in the living room with the house phone in her hand before she called Nagisa to tell him her choice.

 **"Hello, Nagisa talking."**

"Hi Mr. Nagisa, it's Tsuna. I have made my choice." Tsuna told him.

 **"Really? And what have you chosen?"** Nagisa asked. He really wanted to know if she decided to become a singer or not.

"I have chose to become a singer for the Rainbow Star Recording Label."

 **"That's great to hear, then next weekend I'll come to get you and one of your parents, so you can meet the Head of the recording label."**

"Ok." Tsuna said with a smile.

Tsuna and Nagisa said goodbye before they hung up.

* * *

 **-Timeskip, next weekend-**

Today was the day that Tsuna and her mother was going to be picked up by Nagisa to be taken to the Rainbow Star Studio, so she could met the Head of the recording label.

There was a knock on the door, Nana went over to it and opened it. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hello, I'm Nagisa. I'm here to take Tsuna and one of her parents to the Rainbow Star Studio." Nagisa said as he smiled at Nana.

Nana smiled before she called out to her daughter. "Tsu-chan, Nagisa is here."

Tsuna came out of the living room and walked over to the front door where her mother and Nagisa are at. "Hi Nagisa." She greeted him.

"Hello Tsuna. Are you and your parent ready to go to the recording studio?"

"Sure, let's go." Tsuna said. She and Nana then left the house with Nagisa.

 **...**  
 **...**

It took a half hour to get to the Rainbow Star Studio and once they got there, they went inside the studio. Nagisa then leads Nana and a nervous Tsuna to the office of the Head of the recording label.

"Don't be nervous, he is going to like you." Nagisa told Tsuna before he opened the office door. He then lead her and Nana inside the office.

"Is this the girl, you were telling me about?" The man behind the desk asked. He had shoulder length black hair, silver eyes and is wearing a suit.

"Yes this is Tsuna, Daisuke-sama."

"Hello Tsuna, I'm Daisuke, the Head of the Rainbow Star Recording Label. Can you sing a song for me, so I can see if what Nagisa has been telling is true?"

"Um... sure."

 **They're telling me**  
 **Get back on ground**  
 **Forget my dreams**  
 **Just let them drown.**

 **But deep inside**  
 **A voice is telling me**  
 **You're wrong.**

 **I wanna know**  
 **That anything**  
 **Is possible**  
 **If I believe.**

 **I'm ready for**  
 **Whatever future holds for me.**

Daisuke is in awe at Tsuna's beautiful voice. He could tell that she loves music and loves sing because it makes people happy.

Nana just smiles as she listens to her daughter sing.

 **Can't be afraid anymore**  
 **I'm getting ready to fly**  
 **Wish they could all see me now**  
 **Cause I am.**

 **Breaking all the boundaries tonight**  
 **I can see the stars aligning**  
 **Finally I'm free to live my life**  
 **I'm gonna keep on keep on shining.**

 **What do you gotta be**  
 **I'm gonna follow my dreams**  
 **Now there is no doubt about it.**

 **I am breaking all the boundaries tonight**  
 **I can see the stars aligning.**

 **(Stars Aligning by China Anne McClain).**

After Tsuna was done singing her song, Daisuke clapped with a big smile. "You are all that Nagisa has said and some. Tsuna, you are very talented with music."

Tsuna blushed when Daisuke said that.

"Welcome to Rainbow Star Recording Label, Tsuna. We will make up a schedule for you since you do go to school."

"Thank you, Mr. Daisuke." Tsuna said with a sweet smile.

Daisuke smiled at the cute and innocent girl. "Please, call me Daisuke."

"Ok, Daisuke."

* * *

 **-Timeskip, five months later-**

It's been five months since Tsuna became a singer for the Rainbow Star Recording Label. She became famous pretty quickly, she did a few music videos and she also has a stage name which is Sora Doragon. She has a female manager named Azura. Today she is going to be recording songs for her first Album CD which is being called Sky.

"Ok, we are recording the first song for your Album." Azura told Tsuna.

"Ok." Tsuna said with a beaming smile.

The music started playing and a few minutes later, Tsuna started singing into the recording microphone.

 **I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey.**

 **You made me insecure,**  
 **Told me I wasn't good enough.**  
 **But who are you to judge**  
 **When you're a diamond in the rough?**  
 **I'm sure you got some things**  
 **You'd like to change about yourself.**  
 **But when it comes to me**  
 **I wouldn't want to be anybody else.**

 **Na, na, na. na, na, na. na, na, na. na, na, na, na.**  
 **Na, na, na. na, na, na. na, na, na. na, na, na, na.**

Byakuran walked into the Japanese branch studio of the Rainbow Star Recording Label. He had decided to visit the Japanese branch of the recording label on a whim and his manager, Shiro was there with him.

Byakuran suddenly stopped walking when he heard a beautiful voice singing. _'Who is that singing?'_ He thought.

 **I'm no beauty queen**  
 **I'm just beautiful me.**

 **Na, na, na. na, na, na. na, na, na. na, na, na, na.  
Na, na, na. na, na, na. na, na, na. na, na, na, na.**

 **You've got every right**  
 **To a beautiful life.**  
 **C'mon.**

Byakuran started walking with his manager following him. He was following where the beautiful voice was coming from. He walked into a recording room to see Daisuke and a female manager. He then saw a 11 year old girl in the recording booth, singing in a recording microphone.

What shocked Byakuran was how familiar the 11 year old girl looked. _'A female Tsuna?'_ Byakuran thought in surprise. He could feel something calling him to her. _'She's pretty and an amazing singer.'_

 **Who says, who says you're not perfect?**  
 **Who says you're not worth it?**  
 **Who says you're the only one that's hurting?**  
 **Trust me, that's the price of beauty**  
 **Who says you're not pretty?**  
 **Who says you're not beautiful?**  
 **Who says?**

 **It's such a funny thing**  
 **How nothing's funny when it's you**  
 **You tell 'em what you mean**  
 **But they keep whiting out the truth**  
 **It's like a work of art**  
 **That never gets to see the light**  
 **Keep you beneath the stars**  
 **Won't let you touch the sky.**

 **Na, na, na. na, na, na. na, na, na. na, na, na, na.  
Na, na, na. na, na, na. na, na, na. na, na, na, na.**

"Oh hello Byakuran. I didn't know you and Shiro were going to be coming here today." Daisuke said as he smiled at the white haired 13 year old singer.

"It's a surprise visit.~" Byakuran told Daisuke. But he never took his eyes off of the girl that was singing.

 **I'm no beauty queen**  
 **I'm just beautiful me.**

 **Na, na, na. na, na, na. na, na, na. na, na, na, na.  
Na, na, na. na, na, na. na, na, na. na, na, na, na.**

 **You've got every right**  
 **To a beautiful life**  
 **C'mon.**

"Who is she?~" Byakuran already knew that this girl was a female Tsuna but he wanted to know her name.

"Her name is Tsunasora Sawada but her stage name is Sora Doragon." Daisuke looked away from Byakuran and back at Tsuna. "She is a new singer."

 **Who says, who says you're not perfect?**  
 **Who says you're not worth it?**  
 **Who says you're the only one that's hurting?**  
 **Trust me, that's the price of beauty**  
 **Who says you're not pretty?**  
 **Who says you're not beautiful?**  
 **Who says?**

 **Who says you're not star potential?**  
 **Who says you're not presidential?**  
 **Who says you can't be in movies?**  
 **Listen to me, listen to me**  
 **Who says you don't pass the test?**  
 **Who says you can't be the best?**  
 **Who said, who said?**  
 **Would you tell me who said that?**  
 **Yeah, who said?**

 **Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah)**  
 **Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah)**  
 **Who says you're the only one that's hurting? (oh)**  
 **Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty)**  
 **Who says you're not pretty? (who said?)**  
 **Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)**  
 **Who says?**

 **Who says you're not perfect?**  
 **Who says you're not worth it?**  
 **Who says you're the only one that's hurting?**

 **Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty**  
 **Who says you're not pretty?**  
 **Who says you're not beautiful? (who says you're not beautiful?)**  
 **Who says?**

 **(Who Says by Selena Gomez).**

Byakuran stayed to watch Tsuna record the rest of the songs for her first Album. _'Tsuna-chan looks the same but at the same time a little different then parallel Tsunas.'_ Byakuran thought as he looked at her. This Tsuna still has caramel-brown hair but there are black highlights and her eyes weren't brown like all the other parallel Tsunas had, instead this Tsuna has bright emerald green eyes.

"Great job, Tsuna." Daisuke told her. "I want you to meet a singer that is two years older then you." He leads her over to where Byakuran was and he was eating marshmallows.

"Tsuna this is Byakuran. Byakuran this is Tsuna." Daisuke introduced the two young singers.

"It's nice to meet you, Tsuna-chan.~" Byakuran said in a hyper mode.

"It's nice to meet you too, Byakuran-san." Tsuna as she smiled at him.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. I also don't own the songs or lyrics of Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato, Stars Aligning by China Anne McClain and Who Says by Selena Gomez. I do own my OCs Nagisa, Daisuke, Azura and Shiro.**

 **This chapter is longer then most of the others. Also sorry if this isn't how you become a singer, since I don't know how you become a singer. Also Tsuna finally becomes a singer and meets Byakuran.**

 **Please review, because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**-A week later-**

It's been a week since Tsuna did her first recording of her Album Sky and they quickly sold when they were put out. Right now she is at the Rainbow Star Studio in the room that she was given. The room has a queen canopy bed with a see through canopy curtain, a desk, a black couch, two sofa chairs, a flat-screen TV, a mini kitchen bar and a bathroom attached to the room.

Tsuna is sitting on the black couch while writing a new song in her songbook. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She called as she closed her songbook.

The door was opened to reveal Byakuran, who was smiling at her. "Oh Tsuna-chan.~" He called out in a sing-song voice.

Tsuna smiled at Byakuran. Over the last week, they have been hanging out and getting to know each other. "Hey Byakuran-kun." She greeted him with a smile as he came into the room.

Byakuran sat down by Tsuna and smiled a bright smile at her. "You know I find it funny that a female Tsuna who's going to be Vongola's Decima in the future has became a singer for a recording label that is apart of the Mafia."

Tsuna looks at Byakuran confused. "What are you talking about?"

Byakuran then went on explaining on how he has the ability to see parallel worlds and that all the parallel worlds that he has seen, either she be a male or a female, she would end up being the Tenth Vongola Boss. He then went on to tell her about the mafia and the Dying Will Flames that Mafiosos use.

"Wow." Tsuna said in shock at what she has just learned. She then smiled at Byakuran. "Well if I am destined to be the Tenth Vongola Boss, I know that you will be by my side. Right, Bya-kun?"

Byakuran smiled at Tsuna. "Yeah, I'll always be by your side." He told her. He vowed then that he would never be anything like how his parallel selves are like, that he would never want to obtain the 'Ultimate Power' like them.

Tsuna smiled at Byakuran.

* * *

 **-A year later. Tsuna, age 12-**

It's been a year since Tsuna became the singer known as Sora Doragon, met and became friends with Byakuran and finding out about the Mafia. Byakuran would always visit every weekend if he wasn't busy and his visits are always surprise visits.

Tsuna is in her room at the Rainbow Star Studio and she is sleeping on her bed. She was tossing and turning around in her sleep as she was having a nightmare about her past life.

 **Harriet was leaning against the hedge, gasping for breath and looking around. Cedric was standing feet from Triwizard Cup, which was gleaming behind him.**

 **"Take it, then." Harriet panted to him. "Go on, take it. You're there."**

 **But Cedric didn't move. He merely stood there, looking at Harriet. Then he turned to stare at the cup. Harriet saw the longing expression on his face in the golden light. Cedric looked around at Harriet again, who was now holding onto the hedge to support herself. Cedric took a deep breath.**

 **"You take it. You should win. This is twice that you have saved my neck in here." Cedric told her.**

 **"That's not how it's supposed to work." Harriet said to her crush. Her leg was very painful, she was aching all over from trying to throw off the spider and just wants all of this over with. "The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg."**

 **Cedric took a few paces nearer to the stunned spider, away from the cup, shaking his head. "No."**

 **"Stop being noble." Harriet told him, irritably. "Just take it, then we can get out of here."**

 **Cedric watched Harriet steadying herself, holding tight to the hedge. "You told me about the dragons." He said. "I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming."**

 **"I had help on that too." Harriet snapped, trying to mop up her bloody leg with her robes. "You helped me with the egg... we're even now." She testing her leg, it shook violently as she puts weight on it, she had sprained her ankle when the spider had dropped her.**

Tsuna was still tossing and turning in her bed when the door to her room was opened by a very happy Byakuran. He quickly got serious when he saw that his friend was tossing and turning in her sleep, meaning she was having a nightmare.

 **"You should've got more points on the second task." Cedric said mulishly. "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that."**

 **"I was the only one, who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" Harriet said bitterly. "Just take the cup!"**

 **"No." Cedric told Harriet. He steps over the spider's tangled legs to join Harriet, who stares at him. Cedric was serious. He was walking away from the sort of glory Hufflepuff House hadn't had in centuries. "Go on." But he was looking as though this was costing him every ounce of resolution he had but his face was set, his arms were folded, he seemed decided.**

 **Harriet looked from Cedric to the cup. For one shining moment she saw herself emerging from the maze, holding it. And then the picture faded away and she found herself staring at Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face.**

 **"Both of us." Harriet said as she looked at Cedric.**

 **"What?"**

 **"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."**

 **Cedric stared at Harriet. He unfolded his arms. "You... you sure?"**

 **"Yeah." Harry said. "Yeah... we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."**

 **For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears, then his face split into a grin. "You're on." He said. "Come here."**

 **Cedric grabbed Harriet's arm below the shoulder gently and helped her limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.**

 **"On three, right?" Harry said.**

 **"One... two... three..."**

 **Harriet and Cedric both grasped a handle. Instantly, Harriet felt a jerk somewhere behind her navel. Her feet had left the ground and she could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup, it was pulling her onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at her side.**

"No. Please no." Tsuna whimpered out as she tossed and turned. Byakuran ran one of his hands through Tsuna's hair, trying to calm her down as she keeps on having her nightmare.

 **Harriet felt her feet slam into the ground, her gave way and she fell forward to the ground, her hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. She then raised her head to see where they are at.**

 **"Where are we?" Harriet asked.**

 **Cedric shook his head, he got up and then pulled Harriet up to her feet. They then looked around. They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely, they had obviously traveled miles, perhaps hundreds of miles... for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard, the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harriet could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.**

 **Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then at Harriet. "Did anyone tell** ** _you_** **the Cup was a Portkey?" He asked.**

 **"Nope." Harriet said. She was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"**

 **"I dunno." Cedric said. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, don't you reckon?"**

 **"Yeah." Harriet was glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than her.**

 **They pulled out their wants. Harriet kept looking around her, she yet again has the strange feeling that they were being watched.**

 **"Someone's coming." Harriet suddenly said.**

 **Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily towards them between the graves. Harriet couldn't make out a face but from the way it was walking and holding it's arms, she could tell that it was carrying something.**

 **Whoever it was, he was short and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time... Harriet saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby... or was it merely a bundle of robes?**

 **Harriet lowed her wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot her a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure. It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Harriet and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.**

 **And then without warning Harriet's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as she had never felt in all her life, her wand slipped passed her fingers as she placed her hands over her face, her knees buckled, she was on the ground and she could see nothing at all, her head felt like it was about to spilt open.**

 **From far away, above Harriet's head, she heard a high cold voice say. "Kill the spare."**

 **A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night.** "Avada Kedavra" **A blast of green light shoots towards Cedric.**

 ** _'NO!'_** **Harriet thought as she quickly got up from the ground. She ignored the pain in her head and scar, she rushed over to Cedric and pushed him out of the way of the Killing Curse and she was hit by it instead.**

 **Harriet smiled at Cedric before she fell to the ground, dead.**

Tsuna gasped as she shot up in her bed when she woke up from her nightmare/memory. She was panting as she pulled her knees to her chest and placed her head on her knees before she started crying.

Byakuran frowned, he didn't like seeing Tsuna like this. He gently wrapped his Sky Flames around her as he also wrapped his arms around her. He was trying to comfort her. Unknown to them when he wrapped his Sky Flames around her, his Sky Flames unsealed the rest of the seal over her Sky Flames.

Tsuna's Sky Flames burst from her for a few minutes before going back inside her. Byakuran knew what had just happened, since he knew that Tsuna's parallel selves were always sealed when they were 5 years old by Timoteo, the Vongola Ninth and Iemitsu. He was pissed that his Tsuna was sealed like all of her parallel selves.

A few minutes later Tsuna is finally calmed down from the nightmare/memory that she had just had. She is now leaning back against Byakuran, who was running a hand threw her hair.

"What was your nightmare about?" Byakuran asked as he continued to run his hand threw her hair.

Tsuna then told Byakuran that she remembered her past life when she was 5 years old, that she was Harriet Potter in a past life and that the nightmare she had just now was the memory of her dying saving a friend from being killed.

Byakuran was shocked for a few minutes before he got over it. He didn't ask her anything about her past life because he could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**

 **Tsuna finally knows about the Mafia. Byakuran unsealed the rest of the Sky Seal over Tsuna and found out that she has a past life.**

 **Please review, because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


End file.
